Catalogo Drabble
by Mikanji
Summary: Página Tres: ¿acaso no es justo que pelees por el chico que quieres? pero antes el debe saber lo que sientes. [Taiora rlz!]
1. Periodo

**Notas**: **LO LOGRE!!, en el cielo hay fiesta! n.n, Este es mi primer Drabble y pues…como se me pego la manía de hacer drabbles me puse una meta y un tiempo, el cual es 450 palabras en 2 horas. Esta es la primera página, pues pienso hacer drabbles de Digimon para practicar.**

**Catalogo Drabble**

_Página 1._

**¿Primer Periodo? O.o**

Por: _Sucel _

Matt suspiró…miró el pasillo derecho y quiso comprobar si acaso algún profesor estaría cerca y vigilando, le preocupaba que descubriera a su castaño amigo y él justamente en la puerta del baño de señoritas…

Volvió a mirar pero esta vez al lado izquierdo…

Nadie, por lo menos no en un buen rato…

— "Ya nos diras?"—preguntó Yagami, tocando de nueva cuenta.

— "NO, y ya vayanse de aquí!!"

— "Sora, si no nos dices que es lo que sucede…no podremos ayudarte…"—rogó Tai como niño pequeño.

—"Es que…NO"—gritó tras la puerta…—"Ustedes no entienden… ¡nunca entenderán!!..."

Yamato, Taichi y Sora se distinguían en la primaria por ser "inseparables"…pero también por que los tres compartían sus secretos, pero, en efecto, este era el único del que Sora les privaba.

—"Lo que queremos saber es que te sucedió, sólo eso…en estos días estas mucho mas sensible, te excusas al ya no jugar football con el maestro diciéndole en el oído, cosa que la vemos medio rara, te dan dolores en el estomago, y corres al baño entre clase y clase…¡por el amor de dios Sora!, ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?!!!..." —

­—"Somos amigos de años…Sorita Bonita…dinos porque…tu…bueno…cambiaste…"—soltó Tai, mirando el piso, con un rostro sonrojado a mas no poder

—"¿Cambiar?" —

Matt enrojeció—"Yo…también lo note…es que…Sora…ya no eres la misma…"—tartamudeo temblando. ¡Sorpresa!, al parecer el tímido niño rubio que estaba escondido en alguna parte de él, salió a flote…

—"¿De verdad…quieren saberlo…?"—Comenzó a abrir la puerta del baño, los dos asintieron—A todas las mujeres nos pasa…en esta edad…

— "¿Qué es?" —preguntó Taichi

—"Si, Si, que es…dinos rápido que la clase comenzara…"

Takenouchi miró el techo, luego enfrente, parecía estar meditando su respuesta, y debía ser cuidadosa. Recordaba que su madre le advertía 'Este asunto, es privado, sólo tu debes de saber…los hombres no lo entienden…'

Pero esos hombres…todavía no eran muy hombres que digamos…

Sonrió, tal vez porque los pensamientos le llegaban mas rápido si miraba otro lugar…Matt estaba tontamente rojo y con las manos inquietas, en serio estaba nervioso, nunca lo vio tan…gracioso?...

Por su parte Tai, se encontraba como siempre, pero al igual que Yamato de rojo.

La pelirroja se acercó susurrando. —"Acompáñenme…".

**_Desde aquel día, Taichi y Yamato, entendieron el significado de la palabra…Periodo…_O-O_…y vieron a su amiga Sora como lo que ya era…una mujer…en desarrollo…_**

**-----Fin----**


	2. msn

**Agradecimientos a: Girl Takari 93, Alda-Gracie, Nirnia, L.I.T., Antotis, CieloCriss, CLBAE, SkuAg…Siganme leyendo!! xD**

Y a la duda de lo que es un Drabble… pues son los fics con límite de palabras y de tiempo, a veces llegan a ser extremadamente cortos…varían entre las 100 a 1000 palabras. (No siempre)

**_Aviso: Si tienen tiempo y ganas de una competencia de FanFics (cualquier anime o manga) ir a mi perfil para que vean el aviso._**

_Página 2_

"**_Amor por Msn"_**

Koushiro Izumi sonrió, le había costado mucho trabajo poder terminar esa presentación del Programa _PowerPoint_ que entregaría la mañana siguiente, pero lo logró... y de seguro, sería el mejor de la clase como siempre…

Era un chico de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azabache, y aunque no era tan apuesto como la estrella del momento 'Ishida Yamato', al mirarlo, podías ver lo que en cualquier otro joven no, y eso era ternura…Una cualidad que la gente llama, _única_…

-"Izzy…"-llamó su novia- "¿Ya terminaste…?"

-"Espera, que falta un poco…sólo contestare los mails que mis amigos han dejado, no tomara mucho tiempo…no te preocupes…"-

-"Esta bien"- dijo enfadada-"Esperare un poco mas…pero sólo un poco, eh Izumi?"-

-"Ok"-

Tomo asiento en la cama del chico, por esperarlo cómoda, mientras el seguía ensimismado en el movimiento del Mouse y la rapidez de la Internet., al parecer siempre seria el chico aficionado a los ordenadores que conoció…

Trató de muchos medios quitarle la manía de por lo menos encender su computador 2 veces al día…

¡Ya era obsesión!...Ni le hacía caso a Mimi…

¿Acaso era más importante una computadora que su novia?...Porque lo era, hiciera lo que hiciera Izzy nunca dejaría su obsesión…Sonrió, esta vez y rápido…Aún así, con ese GRAN defecto que afectaba su relación con Koushiro, se decidía quedarse con el…Tal vez porque su amor iba en serio…O tal vez porque el era el único muchacho que se preocupaba por otra cosa antes que por ella…

Si el problema era la Internet y los ordenadores…Sólo tenia dos opciones: Terminar su noviazgo con el, o lo más lógico, unirse a su pasatiempo… Haciendo alusión al dicho: 'Si no puedes con el enemigo…únetele'…

Pero ¡olvidaba!, Mimi Tachikawa era una chica tan concentrada en Mimi Tachikawa que ni siquiera había aprendido a manejar el teclado correctamente, en fin, haría su esfuerzo.

-"Em…Izzy…"-llamó –"Creo que me voy, mi madre debe de estar preocupada"

-"Si, y cariño, siento no poder llevarte pero estoy a ¡un pequeño paso! De terminar de editar esta imagen en _Photo Shop_"-((N/a: xD no pregunten…era lo único que pensaba))

-"No te preocupes…me iré con cuidado, además, se ve que estas ocupado… ¿O no Izumi?"-

-"Por eso te quiero, por comprensiva…"-Sonrió

-"Yo igual"-camino en dirección a la puerta-"Ah!, Izzy!"

-"Dime…"-contesto sin despegar la vista del monitor

-"¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu correo electrónico?"-

-"El mío es qué lo preguntabas?..."-

-"Nada…sólo curiosidad…"-dijo retirándose

'_Que extraña…' _Pensó el pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente volvió a su trabajo en editar una imagen para en el _Photo Shop_. Koushiro curvó su ceja…Por lo regular, cuando el no ponía atención suficiente en la pelirosa, esta se enojaba…mas hoy se fue con una sonrisa y por si fuera poco, le pidió su dirección de correo…¡Que sorpresa!...

Ya era extraño…Muy extraño…

"**-•'MIMI♥Acaba de iniciar sesión" **((N/A: no se me ocurre un nick O.o))

Leyó al monitor, y después una nueva ventana se abría para conversar con nadie más ni nadie menos, que Su novia…

**Mimi♥ dice:**

_Ahora si, ToT nuestra relación se salvara Izzy…tendremos comunicación…No te despegaras de este monitor hasta que me escuches!…Y cuando te despegues…será para que salgamos juntos…¡entendido!…_

**Izzy es mi rey dice:**

_Jeje…u.uU_

**¡Grandiosa idea tuvo Mimi!, ahora si podría comunicarse tooooodo el tiempo con Izzy…Bueno, al menos cuando estuviese conectado…**

**-----Fin-----**


	3. Celos

_**Hola! Hola! He editado este capitulo, mas bien surgio cuando leia un manga, y me dije "debo hacer un drabble .." y bien, aquí está, este lo hize igual en 2 horas, así que no es muy bueno, pero al menos tiene una escena que siempre quize hacer de Digimon D**_

**Celos ¬¬…malditos celos**

-¡no entiendo!

-eh?...-ella esperaba que le dijera otra cosa, como "alejate de mi novio" o por lo regular lo que diria cualquier novia enojada…

-Es que, como hablan todos tan bien de ti… y solo eres una cobarde-expresó llena de enojo Mariko Inoue

-¡Una que?!-reparó Sora empezando a enojarse

-Si!!!, no haz sido capaz de poder decirle al chico que en verdad quieres lo que sientes, y te vas a refugiar con Matt! eso es actuar de forma muy cobarde Takenouchi-san

-Lo he intentado-susurró bajando la mirada

-Realmente cobarde para ti…

-¡¡¡Lo he intentado un millon de veces!!!-gritó. Sin darse cuenta que Tai estaba escuchándolo todo desde hacia ya rato. –Pero es que Taichi nunca se da cuenta…cuando apenas nos conocimos, creí que el se daba cuenta cuando me sonrojaba con solo verle, pero no me decía nada. En primaria, exactamente el día de san Valentín, no dude en hacerle un regalo, pero el lo tomó creyendo que era de la amistad que siempre tuvimos, por eso llegué a creer que el nunca le tomaría importancia al amor, por eso no me importo ser para el como una hermana!! Quería ser importante para el y no me importaba como fuera!! Pero… -pequeñas lágrimas asomaban sus vidriosos ojos- pero ¿Por qué tenia que enamorarse de ti? De la hermana de mi amiga Yolei… por… por eso solo puedo odiarte!! Yo quería ser como tu y ser la persona mas importante del mundo para taichi!! Solo puedo odiarte!!! Solo puedo odiarte y sentir celos de ti!!!!!-se soltó al llanto pues ya no podia aguatarse mas

Mariko comprendió entonces todas las actitudes negativas de sora hacia ella, y lo comprendia¿Cómo no iba a odiarle si le quitó lo que mas queria?. Pero debía tambien aceptar que ella le hizo daño a Yagami sin darse cuenta, al estar con Ishida sin quererle.

Por su parte Yagami no sabia ni como sentirse, ya que el tambien amaba a Sora, y le daba gusto haber escuchado todo eso, pues realmente podría decirle todo sin temor a ser rechazado, pero tambien se sentía mal con Mariko, ella tuvo que soportar las groserías de Takenouchi sólo por ser la "novia" de el… y la verdad era que se habian convertido en algo mas que amigos, pero menos que novios, pues les faltaba realmente quererse el uno al otro.

-Hay mi dios…-suspiró el castaño realmente cansado. Ahora tendría que pensar muy bien en cómo arreglar las cosas

…………..

_**Hoe! Pobre Tai, bien, el siguiente drabble tambien será de una pareja, pero aún no he pensado de cual, tal vez sea Takari y me anime :D**_

_**Ahora si, muchas gracias a **__**L.I.T, **__**CieloCriss, **__**girl takari 93, **__**CLBAE, **__**Alda-Gracie, **__**Nirnia**__** y **__**Sofia-Princess**__** por sus comentarios que me animan muchisimo!! Y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, ahh, además, haré miles de locuras en este catalogo, esperen todo de mi loca mente maniaca. Saludos.**_


End file.
